


Bathroom fun

by roosje95



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is actually a really care taking person here, Bathroom smut, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Sappy moments, fun inside the bathroom, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosje95/pseuds/roosje95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoi gives Aomine a persent and Aomine shares it with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom fun

It was a day like every other day. Aomine and Kagami just ended their usual one-on-one matches and were now launching inside. Kagami was in the kitchen making dinner while Aomine was laying on the couch reading a magazine. But suddenly he got up and walked towards Kagami.

“Hey Kagami let’s take a bath together. Satsuki gave me something but I don’t want to use it alone”

“What is it?”

“Here it’s this”

“It’s bath powder for bath bubbles”

Aomine looks at Kagami with childlike eyes. He really wants to use this. Kagami sighs he can’t say no to those big blue eyes he is using right now and Aomine knows it damn well.

Xxx

“Wow Aomine look at all the bubble so many bubble”

“Hahaha amazing no?”

“It was a good idea to bring it with you”

“Thought so”

“Is it ready?”

“I think so I wonder if we both fit in the bathtub”

Aomine pulled down his boxers and jumps in and sits with his back against the wall so that Kagami can sit next to him.

“Ne Kagami come on get in”

Kagami looks at Aomine and then shakes his head.

“What why not?!”

“Change you position so I can face you”

“Huh?” 

“Turn 90° to the right”

Aomine looks confused but still turns. Kagami steps out his boxers and joins Aomine in the tub but hesitates. 

“Ne Aomine let’s change the position to the old one this is to embarrassing”

Aomine only looked at Kagami in all his naked glory. Ignoring Kagami’s words

“Goddammit Ahomine don’t look. Don’t look until in in fully!”

“Whahaha Kagami come on you-”

Kagami grasp a hand full of foam and throws it at Aomine. Aomine is distracted for a couple of seconds and in those seconds Kagami jumps in. water is overflowing because of the sudden impact.

“Ah that hurt. It’s too cramped but it’s also kind of nice. It feels good”

“Ya you’re right. It’s warm and it feels awesome”

Aomine briefly kisses Kagami’s lips and then takes a hand full of foam to make horns on Kagami’s head.

“Hahaha Aomine stop that it tickles”

“Hahaha alright alright”

Aomine blows the foam away but that only tickles more because Kagami starts to laugh louder and louder.

“Hahahaha Ahomine stop it. It tickles more than when you put the horns on my head”

Kagami tried to stop Aomine but failed to do so. Water splashed out of the bath and with one wrong move Kagami head-butted Aomine hard.

“Auch Bakagami was that really necessary?!”

“Auch auch Im sorry”

Both looked each other in the eyes and then burst out in laughter and started to splash water and toyed with each other like 5 year olds. Kagami pushed Aomine away but Aomine wouldn’t let that happen and started to tackle Kagami accidently brushing against his nipples.

“Waah?! Aomine stop that!”

Aomine looked up at the now blushing red-head and grinned a Cherie Cat grin.

“I don’t think so”

Aomine started to suck on one of Kagami’s nipples and fondled the other.

“Ah A-aomine wait ah”

Aomine looked up still sucked happily.

“fyou lfike itf”

“AH Do-don’t talk wi-with your mouth full”

Aomine licked one, twice and then bite down. Kagami began to tremble at the touches. He couldn’t deny it. He liked it but after a while it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. 

“ Uhnn Owh come on Aomine st-stop teasing m-me”

Aomine once again looked up with innocent eyes.

“Me? Teaching you? When”

Kagami was getting annoyed with Aomine’s behaviour.

“Gah I’ll get even with you!”

Kagami’s hands went down into the water and then searched for Aomine cock and frowned when he couldn’t find it between his legs. He continued his search and went up only to find that Aomine was rock hard. 

“Re-really Ahomine really?”

“What? This is what you wanted to do and Kagami you can NOT deny it”

“D-dumbass..”

Kagami pouted. Aomine was right but he was not about to admit it. Kagami grabbed Aomine’s cock in one hand and his own in his other hand and started to stroke them both at a slow pace at the same time Aomine inched forward to get closer to Kagami. He needed more of his red-haired lover. More skin ship. So he also reached for both of their cocks and pulled them together. He stroke them both with one hand and started kissing Kagami. The bath was getting to cramped so Aomine pulled Kagami up. Now standing Aomine continued to stoke them both at a faster pace. Aomine buried his head into Kagami’s neck inhaling his scent deeply. Kagami in return did the same but started to talk to Aomine well he tried to.

“Haa I ah ha I’m haa happy… th-that I can be together with you Ao-aominee”

Aomine was shocked to hear the words but at the same time he was really happy to hear them.

“Ka-kagami m-me too. I’m re-really happy that met you. I lo-love you”

With these words Kagami came into Aomine’s hands and Aomine followed a couple of seconds later.

“Ahhh Kagami that was so good”

Kagami’s body went limp and Aomine caught him just in time.

“K-kagami what’s wrong?”

“T-time o-out”

Aomine looked worried at first but then laughed.

“Bakagami did you just pass out from the heat?”

No answer.

Aomine laughed harder but still carried Kagami out of the bath into his bedroom.

“Kagami here. I bought you something cold”

“Ass”

“Awh don’t be like that honey”

Kagami glared at Aomine but Aomine did flinch instead he walked towards Kagami and kissed him on his forehead. Kagami closed his eyes. He was in a state of bless right now. Times spent with Aomine were never boring. Today was prove of that once more.


End file.
